Cuando ya no te pueda ver
by gaiaspink
Summary: Ichigo es un exitoso cantante de una banada de rock pop atraido secretamente por las cartas de una admiradora y enamorado de rukia una ajoven que se vuelve el talisman o la mascota de la banda, lo malo es que ella aparentemente le es muy indiferente
1. Chapter 1

JOJOJOJO pues yo aki de santa adelantado les traigo un regalito, de MÍ para ustedes jeje.

Hola chics, bueno yo aquí regresando con algo nuevo de ichiruki, esto me llego como inspiración por dos medios:

**La primera**; cuando fui al hospital y paso algo, ahí me salió la idea, aun que claro en un principio tenía planeado que Ichi sea el del ´´problema``, pero cuando arme mas la idea me decidí por Rukia.

**La segunda** inspiración fue cuando fui a ver la presentación de un artista (Ignacio Val) en mi país y ahí vi la buena retaguardia que tenia (jeje, no me digan hentai), fue ahí que me imagine a Ichi como un cantante y le iba bien con el buen cuerpazo que tiene ^^

Debo de agradecer a: RukiaNair, quien me dijo de la parentación y nos fuimos a verlo ya que si no, no me inspiraba por completo, también por aguantar todas mis locas ideas, arigatou Nair chan ^^, este fic está dedicado a ti

**ACLARACION**

Los personajes de BLEACH **NO me pertenecen**, son propiedad de **TITE KUBO SAMA**, solo la trama de la historia es de mi autoría, esto no tiene fines de lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo para la ´´sana`` (si, como no ¬.¬) distracción de las fans de esta espectacular pareja.

Así que sin más les dejo, que lo disfruten ^.^

**Capitulo # 1**

**Inicio**

Era domingo por la mañana acababa de llegar del centro comercial después de estar tres horas parados en las tiendas de ropa ya que Hissanna, mi cuñada, era una compradora muy pero muy indecisas y su esposo y mi hermano mayor Byakuya se tenía que armar de paciencia para complacerla, y apenas cinco minutos en la tienda de helados, a mi me gustaba estar de compras con ella pero este domingo no me permitía estar fuera de la casa por mucho tiempo ya que hoy seria la entrevista especial de mi grupo musical favorito, por eso había apurado a Hissanna y animándola a comprar todo lo que alzaba y pedí helado para llevar a casa y a esta hora me encontraba mirando la TV comiendo mi helado de chocolate y fresa casi sin respirar.

El programa donde se harían las entrevistas ya había comenzado y llegue justo a tiempo para ver como ingresaban los miembros de la banda, mis hermanos estaban sentado en los sillones en completa calma y silencio, ellos sabían que no debía de interrumpir nada este momento, ya podía ver la cara de Hissanna con una sonrisa leve en sus delgados labios mientras me miraba entretenida por las miles de caras que ponía cuando los miraba a todos y la especial cuando lo miraba a él, por su parte Byakuya nii sama sabia que miraba indiferente a tres de los miembros sin prestar la mas mínima atención a lo que decían y que ponía una cara de odio cuando veía a mi favorito entre los cuatro miembros del grupo, estaba bien claro que no lo aguantaba

El día había ha llegado después de un año de ausencia del grupo por estar de gira a nivel mundial hoy regresan a su hogar - había dicho la reportera – señoras y señores, jóvenes y señoritas y demás fans del grupo tengo el gusto de presentarles a:

**Yasutora sado** – anuncio e ingreso un chico alto de piel morena cabellos cafés oscuros y muy fornido – con 25 años es el mejor baterista que se había jamás en este medio – elogio

**Abarai Renji** – era igual de fornido con el cabello largo de color rojo – de 24 años es el genio con la guitarra eléctrica y el miembro más accesible a todos

**Ishida Uryu** con 23 años es sin duda el líder enérgico y eficaz del grupo – presento e ingreso un chico de cabellera negra azulada corta por la parte de atrás y tanto largo la parte de adelante ahora llevaba unos lentes que le daban un toque más elocuente – es el bajista del grupo y no hay que negar que es muy bueno sino que excelente en su instrumento –

Y por ultimo…. Elegido por todas en la revista de moda como el hombres más sexy y codiciado de todo Japón, miembro más joven del grupo con sus 20 años no solo destaca por su inusual pero no por ello hermoso cabello naranja sino también por innato talento en la guitarrista y su voz sensual y inusual que posee el es….. - se escucho un débil sonido de tambores dándole emoción a su ingreso – aquí esta **Kurosaki Ichigo**…- los gritos, silbidos, aplausos y demás se dejaron escuchar a su ingreso con mucha más fuerza que para los otros miembros

En ese momento ingreso él, mi sueño hecho realidad, Kurosaki Ichigo era sin duda el hombre más apuesto tenía el cuerpo bien formado su vientre era plano y en él se podía apreciar los bíceps y tríceps marcados, sus brazos eran musculosos, su cara estaba enmarcada por unos rasgos finos varoniles y duros a la vez dándole un toque agresivo y sexy, sus ojos cafés claros mostraban un poco de indiferencia y brillaban con singularidad que en una posición adecuada era como si tuviese tintes rojizos, su cabellera naranja le daba un estilo rebelde y desaliñado sin quitarle lo elegante y varonil, y no podía negarlo aun que solo lo decía en mi mente y debes en cuando a mis amigas que tenía un muy buen trasero, no era ni exageradamente grande ni muy pequeño, redondeados y un poco levantados, en definitiva era mi perfección en hombre.

Escuche el carraspeo que soltó mi hermano molesto seguro por mi cara de tonta enamorada que puse, lo ignore olímpicamente y me dedique a mirarlos a ellos bueno escucharlos y babear por Ichigo.

Estos son los miembros de **BLACK STONZ**, hola chicos un gusto tenerlos de regreso – saludo la entrevistadora

Hola – saludaron todo al unisonó

Ya sabemos lo bien que les fue en su gira, queremos que nos cuenten como la pasaron en cada país que visitaron y nos cuenten alguna anécdota –

Bueno la verdad en todo los países nos sentimos bien, la gente nos recibió con mucha calidez – respondió el líder

Además que tuvimos gran recibimiento, no sabíamos que había tanta gente que os conozca – acoto el peli rojo

¿pueden decirme una anécdota de cada uno? – pregunto la reportera

Mira Ino lo que yo recuerdo más que en Guatemala cuando bajamos del avión había tanta gente (la mayoría chicas por supuesto) que la seguridad fue rebasada y cuando llegamos al auto todos ya estábamos sin camisa y caso desnudos – conto Renji con una sonrisa picara – fue una locura

Mientras contaba el relato, como imagen de fondo se mostraba esa escena

Lo que más recuerdo yo – intervino sado con su voz gruesa y áspera, era un poco tosco su hablar – es el grupo de niños que nos imitaban a todos y lo hacían bien – de igual forma se mostro la imagen que cuando estaban en México unos niños les dieron un concierto a ellos

Uryu tu que me cuentas –

Lo que a mí me gusto fue la imponente vista del lago más grande del mundo, cuando llegamos a la paz en Bolivia decidimos tomar un descanso solo para ir a ver dicho lago – conto y pasaron variadas fotos de dicho descanso

Al parecer todos se divirtieron ahí –

Es un lugar muy bonito y de verdad la altura te ataca – respondió Ishida sonriendo delicadamente

Bueno Ichigo san ¿tú que me cuentas? –

Bueno me gusto en realidad toda la gira, ver y escuchar a miles de personas que cantan nuestros temas – lo dijo con sinceridad y termino mirando a la cámara con dulzura en sus ojos y dando una sonrisa arrebatadora, típico en el pensé

Bueno ustedes regresan como Santa con un regalo – comento a broma la reportera aun que también daba un poco en el clavo ya que en semanas más seria navidad

Así es, nuestro nuevo sencillo del nuevo disco – hablo Ishida

¿Qué se llama el tema? –

**THE COLORS OF THE HEART **-

De seguro será un gran éxito – convino la mujer

Eso esperamos y que sea aceptado por los fans –

¿puedo saber quien fue el creador? –

Bueno creo que ya es sabido que Ichigo escribe la mayoría de las canciones y este también es una de sus creaciones –

Vaya Ichigo ¿qué se siente? todas tus canciones son un éxito –

No solo es mía todos los chicos trabajan duro para que salga bien – respondió

Siempre tan modesto Ichigo san –

No es modestia la verdad – dijo dándole una gran sonrisa – si bien puse la letra y la música, si ellos no la tocan conmigo y cada uno le da su nota a su instrumento… bueno esto no saldría bien –

Espero que nos hagan el honor de tocar la canción en este programa

Por supuesto – respondió Ichigo – hoy es el estreno de COLORS OF THE HEART – los cuatro se pusieron en pie y se dirigieron a sus respectivos instrumentos dándoles vida en ese momento, la música sin duda era hermosa y con la fuerza que a ellos les caracterizaban

Empezó la canción primero la batería, el bajo y ahí ingresaron las dos guitarras, para después de un corto inicio empezó a cantar Ichigo

_**Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta**_

_**Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to**_

_**Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu**_

_**Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu**_

_**Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita**_

_**Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku**_

_**Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo**_

_**If you turn on the lights...**_

_**Hikari he terashiteku**_

La guitarra y el bajo se sincronizaba a la perfección y la batería le daba mas realcé al tono de la música, era muy común en la banda que tenga una entrada más fuerte, sus músicas siempre eran de grandes y concisas.

_**"Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo" to**_

_**Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito**_

_**Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors**_

_**Mou ichido kono te de asu wo egakeru kara**_

_**Itsu no ma ni ka boku wa nakusu koto ni mo nare**_

_**Te ni ireta mono sae yubi wo surinuketeku**_

_**Namida ga kareru mae ni kiki takatta kotoba wa**_

_**Ima wa dareka wo sukuu tame ni**_

_**It's all your fate. You gonna do that.**_

_**"Hikari ga tsuyoku nareba yami mo fukaku naru" to**_

_**Kiduita toshite mo osoreru koto wa nai yo**_

_**Nanimo kamo kokoro no hate ni umareru Colors**_

_**Mou hitomi wo hiraite mitsumerareru kara**_

_**Kanashimi no Breath**_

_**Sore wa sagashiteta iro wo nijimaseru yo**_

_**Oto mo tatezu ni**_

_**"Negai tsudukeru omoi itsuka iroduku yo" to**_

_**Oshiete kureta kokoro ni ikitsudukeru hito**_

_**Nanimo kamo hitsuzen no naka de umareru Colors**_

_**Mou ichido terasu yo hikari no yubisaki de**_

Pero nada de esto sonaría como suena, sería lo que es, si no fuese por la voz de Ichigo, el tenia no solo una presencia fuerte y un aura elegante y firme, su voz le daba vida a la música, le daba energía, era la razón del grupo, no me imaginaba a ese grupo sin Ichigo pues se irían de picado, su voz era inconfundible, no había en el mundo una voz que sonase tan sensual, exquisita y fuese tan adictiva pues con oírlo una vez cantar era suficiente para que quedes encantada por él.

_**Just drawing...Colors in light and darkness**_

_**And take it...Colors in light and darkness**_

_**Ima wa todoka nai yasashii iro mo**_

_**Subete wa mata kono te de egaki naoseru kara**_

La canción terminaba en un gran alargue del bajo, en definitiva me encantaba, como todas las canciones que tenían, pero este tenía algo más de energía que les iba la mar de bien, pero lo que más me impacto fue el final, cuando Ichigo miro a la cámara directamente y vi como si sus ojos ardiesen, ahí me di cuenta el amor que le tenía a su carrera, y sus labios entreabiertos se vean realmente apetecibles.

Luego de aquella presentación y a pedido de la conductora y del publico la banda toco otra de sus músicas conocidas, era una de las primeras canciones que comenzaron, y para mi parecer la que les catapulto al éxito, pues no solamente era el ritmo, la fuerza, o la excelsa voz de Ichigo, lo que les dio varios premios, si no en si era la letra de la música la que lo hacía especialmente atrayente y muy linda

Bueno gracias por apoyarnos – hablo Ichigo y callo un momento al escuchar los gritos alocados de todas las fans – ahora D- tecnolife – y los gritos nuevamente comenzaron

Qué hermoso era el ritmo, hermoso lo mejor de lo mejor, aun que claro eso podía solo ser para mí, pero a mí me encantaba esa canción y lo comprobaba el hecho de que estaba cantando a fuerte volumen, moviéndome al ritmo de la música y el haberme olvidado por completo de la existencia de mis hermanos.

_**Ienaiitamikanashimi de kizutsuitakimi yo**_

_** de**_

_**tsunaidakimi no te wo**_

_**itsukaushinatteshimau no kana**_

_****_

_**hibikubokuwoyobukoesaekare**_

_**toki ni soukaze ni kaki kesaretatte**_

_**kimiwomitsukedasu**_

_**ienaiitamikanashimi de kizutsuitakimi**_

_**mouwaraenainante hito girainantekotobasouiwanai de**_

_**mienaimirai ni okorukotosubete ni imigaarukara**_

_**imawasono mama de ii kittokizukerutokigakurudaro**_

_**sabikitta hito no you ni**_

_**kasanariaudakegamunashikute**_

_**hitori de ikiteikerutteitteta**_

_**arifuretayasashisakotobajya**_

_**imawamoutodokanaihodo ni kimiwauzukidasu**_

_**tsunai da kimi no te wananigenaiyasashisawomotome**_

_**Do youremember**_

_**itamiwoshirukoto de hito ni yasashikunarerukara**_

_**Drive yourLife**_

_**ienaiitamikanashimi de kizutsuitakimi**_

_**mouwaraenainante hito girainantekotobasouiwanai de**_

_**mienaimirai ni okorukotosubete ni imigaarukara**_

_**imawasono mama de ii kittokizukerutokigakurudaro**_

_**How can I seethemeaning of life**_

_**kietekuyou'retheonly. . .**_

_**kowarenaiyou ni tohanareteikukimi**_

_**mouwaraenainante hito girainantekotobasouiwanai de**_

_**imawaby and bymienakuttattesubete ni imigaarukara**_

_** de**_

_**You'dbetterforgeteverything. Remember. . . yourdifferentLife?**_

_**You'dbetterforgeteverything. Remember. . . modoranaikedo**_

_**hizundakioku no younatoki no naka de itsukawakariaerukara**_

Cuando termino de sonar la canción yo me halle a mi misma en uno de los sillones, moviéndome alocadamente, un sudor frio me recorrió la espalda al sentir la mirada de mi hermano, _´´ay no, diosito que no me mate``_ suplique en mi fuero interno antes de girarme a verlo, cuando lo tuve frente a frente el me miraba reprobatoriamente aun que en el fondo de su imperturbable semblante vi un poco de humor dibujado, eso me tranquilizo un poquito, aun que no tanto, por su lado mi cuñada era otro cantar, ella estaba completamente divertida al ver mi reacción y por lo que vi ella también se había movido al son de la música, aun que fuese un poco estridente esta, me sonrió

Ahora entiendo porque te gusta tanto el grupo – me comento logrando sacarme un sonrojo, pues veía el doble sentido en sus palabras, no solo por el buen ritmo y la buena música – el cantante es realmente muy guapo – condescendió

¿guapo? – pregunte incrédula mientras ella miraba sorprendía el tono que use – ÉL es más que guapo, es hermoso, como un ángel, no que ángel, es la perfecta escultura de un dios heleno que vino a degustarnos con su música – hable de él y me pude ver a mi misma con los ojos en forma de corazón muy al estilo anime

ó un demonio salido del infierno para molestar con semejante escándalo – dio su opinión mi hermano, solo sonreí, sabía que esa música no le agradaba, el era más al estilo Beethoven, tal vez Sandro, bueno no se pero creo que Beethoven era su favorito, a mí también me gustaban la música clásica, era hermosa y tranquilizadora

Lo dices por que estas celoso – acuso mi cuñada

¿y por que debería de estarlo? – pregunto mi hermano enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas negras

Porque antes una de las mujeres más importante de tu vida esta perdidamente enamorada de él y justo ahora la otra mujer importante está irremediablemente de acuerdo con tu otra mujer y está cayendo en los encantos del joven pelinaranja – le dijo mientras sonreía al ver la cara molesta de mi hermano

A no – comenzó a sentenciar – de Rukia medio lo permito porque aun es joven, pero no de ti Hissanna, no vayas dándole ideas a ella – le dijo mientras me miraba furioso, no sabía por qué odiaba al cantante no es como si fuese a conocerlo y este me pueda amar

De las miles de fans que iban tras de él, yo no sería notada por nada, y bueno para ser sincera aun si Ichigo me conociese no se fijaría en mi, con mis 17 años yo, kuchiki Rukia no me podía pavordear de ser una mujer hermosa ni nada de eso, al contrario, en Karakura mi ciudad natal habían un sinfín de mujeres bellísimas, con una piel hermosa y bronceada de cabelleras largas y lustrosas, en un lugar donde hacia frecuentemente sol yo era extremadamente pálida, bueno era alvina pero eso si mi piel era muy suave y la cuidaba mucho, mi cabello si bien era lustroso era corto (a elección mía) pero negro, muy negro como el anochecer, y para ser una chica de mi edad… bueno la verdad yo no aparentaba tener 17 años, era delgada, y menudita, por mi ´´suerte``, yo lo veía desde ese punto de vista porque con cada pervertido que se encuentra uno…, el caso era que mis pechos no eran grandes como los de mis amigas, Rangiku u Orihime, de lo que si me alabaría seria de mis piernas, buen no es por nada pero tenía unas piernas formadas y largas y todo eso se lo debía al futbol, si el futbol, ese deporte de millones de seguidores me había dado al menos buenas pernas, esa afición era gracias que de niña conocí a una niña con la que me lleve bien de inicio, estaba tan loca como yo y a ella le gustaba el futbol, me contagio su amor por ese deporte y a pesar que nos separamos ese gusto me quedo y lo seguí practicando. Y regresando al inicio dudaba que con mi nada sobresaliente y llamativo cuerpo lograse atraer la atención de semejante hombre, y si por algún milagro divino o milagro de cirugías me convertía en una mujer despampanante y conociese a Ichigo, el igual no me quería, ¿Por qué?, simple por ser el tipo de chicas que él no quiere, a él le gustaban mas las chicas estilo Orihime, tranquilas, obediente y muy femeninas, yo era sin duda lo contrario, voluntariosa, terca, escandalosa y nada femenina, me gustaba hacer cosas de hombres, no por que fuese de sexo dudoso, mas al contrario, solo que lo que las chicas de mi edad hacían no me llamaba la atención, era tan aburrido todo aquello para mi, entre hacer tortas y galletitas, o meterme de plomera u electricista, prefiero esta última opción, no me gusta estar jugando a ser muñequita cuando tengo la oportunidad de aprender a hacer judo, karate, kendo y demás deportes, y porque no hacer un poco de deportes extremo, la adrenalina corriéndote por cada poro de tu cuerpo era algo sin precedente, escuche el chillido de Hissanna al ser ´´castigada`` por mi hermano con el ataque de cosquillas, fue sin duda una perdida rápida, Byakuya con su cuerpo logro tumbar a Hissa en el sofá y ahí la ataco, y como una digna mujer me fue a defender a mi cuñada, me trepe al cuello de mi hermano y tire de él para que la suelte y cuando al fin lo hizo ella me colaboro con tumbarlo al sillón y así nosotras proceder a atacar.

Era muy extraño ver a mi hermano en una faceta juguetona y cariñosa, el siempre se mostraba serio y distante, guardaba las apariencias, sin duda era digno sucesor del abuelo, todo lo contrario a mí, ´´la niña escandalosa``, por eso debía de aprovechar mucho de esas escasa veces que mi hermano se mostraba tan diferente, así que me dedique a sacar fotos sin ser descubierta y tenerlo como recordatorio en mi PC. Me encontraba guardando las fotos sacadas mientras bufaba de la rabia, al estar jugueteando con mi hermano se me olvido ver el final de la entrevista y según me contaba Rangiku estuvo de lujo, ya que Ichigo se había sacado la ropa y dejado expuesto medio cuerpo y yo que no pude sacar fotos ni nada, pero los conseguiría, ya sabía cómo, sonreí de lado.

*/*/*/*/*

En la habitación de un hermoso hotel se encontraban los jóvenes cantantes todos estaban cansados después de la entrevista, pues venían acumulando sueño, el concierto de la noche anterior, seguido de siete horas de viaje en avión y dos horas por tierra y no sabían ni el por qué de ese viaje pues podían ir directo en avión; miembro más joven del grupo de cabellera naranjada era el que estaba mas exhausto ya que él desde mas antes no pudo dormir por estar al pendiente de todo lo que se refería el estreno de su nueva canción pero no pudo discutir mucho pues él era el responsable de todo eso, y como consecuencia no podían ni con su alma, bostezo cansado mientras que suplicaba que termine todo el sermón de Ishida

Luego tendremos una entrevista en TV-c, firma de autógrafos en la entrada de la disquera, luego una sesión fotográfica y a las 11:30 pm tenemos una entrevista radial que durara hasta las 3:30am del día siguiente donde habrá llamadas telefónicas, preguntas indiscretas y demás…. Bueno ya saben cómo es esto – termino Ishida

Oe Uryu – pregunto cansino el pelinaranja – ¿tienes planes que algún día descansemos? –

Cállate ishigo con tantas cosas no las podemos pasar descansando, además tenemos que ponernos de lleno en la grabación del nuevo disco y aun te falta aumentar algunos temas – le recordó, Ichigo en ocasiones era un haragán

Clámate Ishida, pero Ichigo tiene razón estamos muertos, nunca descansamos como dios manda – reprocho el peli rojo

Estoy de acuerdo – concordó sado

Oh!, genial ahora ustedes lo apoyan, bueno haber que hago para sacarnos unos días libre – prometió, la verdad el también necesitaba descanso

Señor tiene correspondencia – se escucho la voz masculina detrás de la puerta mientras daba unos leves golpes

Bueno se pueden ir yendo – corrió a sus compañero el oji miel – puede pasar –

Permiso señor – dijo el hombre mayor y hacia una reverencia – aquí tiene – y sin más salió de la habitación

Y que esperan ustedes, una invitación formal o que para irse – gruño

Se nota que no aprendiste modales – se burlo Ishida – eres tan bruto como cuando te conocí –

Y tu tan teto como siempre – reprocho

Ya basta los dos, lo que yo quiero ver es su ´´correspondencia`` - se burlo Renji y de un solo salto le arrebato el sobre gordo que agarraba el peli naranja ya que al estar discutiendo con Ishida se distrajo

Devuelve eso Renji o te mato – amenazo mientras lo correteaba por su habitación – maldita piña te moleré a golpes –

Toma Ishida – grito mientras lo pasaba al moreno

Lo tengo – grito este mientras se escabullía

Cuatro ojos trae eso aquí - vocifero

Sado toma – hizo un pase largo, el pobre sobre iba de mano en mano mientras el oji miel protestaba y amenazaba de muerte a todos

YA BASTA TRAIGAN ESO AQUÍ – grito rabioso

Ya, ya toma Ichigo y deja de llorar – dijo luego de haber estado un rato largo jugueteando

Bola de tramposos ustedes son tres – se quejo y al fin tubo entre sus manos el paquete

Ya ábrelo queremos saber que dice –

Curiosos no sé por qué tengo que leerlo delante de ustedes – protesto

Porque somos tus amigos y como te apreciamos queremos que tengas a una mujer como ella a tu lado y no como a la tonta de Senna – mientras pronunciaba su nombre Renji frunció el entrecejo al recordar a la ultima novia de su amigo

Pero era muy buena en la cama – recordó Ichigo

No seas sínico –

Ichigo ábrelo ya –

De acuerdo lo leeré – miro con calma al sobre y con mucha parsimonia lo abrió

Como ya era costumbre desde hace un año el sobre estaba cerrado con un pequeño sessho, en este se apreciaba dos espadas una blanca y otra negra, en el espacio vacío una mariposa negra, sonrió de costado, aun tenia la intriga de saber cómo era quien le mandaba la carta

Que dice – preguntaron a coro sus amigos y el suspiro fastidiado por que la primeras veces que le llegaron estas cartas las leyó delante de ellos sonrió y carcajeo como eran curiosos les mostro y desde ahí se morían por saber la opinión de su fans

Ya se van quiero dormir – rezongó y los saco de su cuarto, desde hace un año leía solo la carta y aun no entendían eso tercos

Kobawa Kurosaki san

¿Cómo estás?

Jajaja que pregunta no? Pues están buenísimos (en todos los sentido de la palabra)

T.T no sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu llegada al país, a pesar de estar siempre siguiendo tu carrera cuando estás en el extranjero me pone muy contenta que vuelvas, por eso OKAERI a Japón

Guauuu…. No me perdí **casi** nada de la entrevista que tuvieron, que te digo del nuevo tema, esta ESPECTACULAR, a mí en lo personal me encanto, como siempre tiene ese toque que solo ustedes le dan a todo, aun que claro para mí también me pareció que tenía un toque particular de ti Ichigo san, no se, esta canción tiene un tinte diferente, pero no es malo de verdad es buenísimo, y gracias a esta canción les conseguí otro seguidor mas, a mi amiga le gustaron y ahora esta mas que dispuesta a comprar sus discos y espera ansiosa poder ir a la firma de autógrafos que tendrán mañana.

Cuando comencé dije que ´´casi nada`` de la entrevista, pero si me perdí el final de todo ya que me toco ingresar a clases y bueno no me puedo ir con chistes en el salón, no vaya a ser que me expulsen y la verdad a estas alturas no estoy en una buena posición como para hacerme pescar en nada jeje. Ah por favor te lo suplico ¿me podrían enviar fotos del final de la entrevista?, así las imprimo y aumento en el álbum que tengo de ustedes, algún día te nadare para que lo vean.

_Estaré en el concierto en primera fila como es costumbre y sin duda te llamare al programa de radio. Suerte en todo y bueno al menos YO mañana te veo, te cuidas mucho Kurosaki kun_

_Atte._

_Shinigami_

Era tonto al estar sonriendo por la carta de esa fans que le mandaba lo que piensa, le alegraba contar con ella, le había agarrado una confianza fuerte y era capaz de contarle algunas cosas ciertas de él, lo que le sorprendía de verdad, era la profunda admiración que ella sentía por él y aun no sabía por qué, en un principio cuando la primera carta le llego quiso votarlo y sus amigos lo hicieron abrir, lo leyó y sonrió de lado le agrado la firmeza de su admiración, pero creyó que era otra chica tonta enamorada de él, pero cuando le llego aun mas cartas, felicitándole y comentando lo que pensaba, y teniendo los mismos sentimientos que el tenia cuando escribía una canción ella lo experimentaba al escucharlo y eso le agrado, era muy inteligente de a poco le contaba algunas de sus cosas diciendo que le contaba para que vea lo que era ser un humano común, con un años de esas cartas sabía que si sentía algo por él, pero no quería tampoco nada con él, sin duda era una chica muy extraña, una chica que había logrado despertar su interés y la curiosidad de saber quién era ella lo molestaba hace ya casi nueve veces, era idiota lo sabía, se había enamorado, de una mujer que solo existía en letras y no en presencia. Guardo esa carta junto a las demás y al fin con un poco de alegría al leer la carta de su fans y su musa inspiradora se fue a dormir teniendo una poquita de la letra de una nueva canción.

/R*/u*/k*/i*/a*/ Pov

Estaba en la casa de Rangiku copiando en mi memoria las asombrosas fotos de Ichigo y aun que había sido mentira lo del desviste, tenía unas muy buenas del final, luego de copiar las fotos nos dirigimos a la heladería donde nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, Kaien, Asshido, Hisagi, Rangiku , Inoue, Tatsuki y Nemmu, con quienes nos fuimos de paseo

Rangiku ¿mañana iremos a las firmas? – pregunte

Si no me lo pierdo…. A qué hora será –

Comenzaran a las 10:30am, tendremos que estar un poco mas antes para alcanzar –

¿te parece a las 9:00? – pregunto

Claro no hay problema, nos vemos ahí si estas mas antes haces fila para dos – le dije

Mejor para tres – intervino Inoue – la verdad no me quiero perder la oportunidad de ver a Kurosaki kun –

Seremos tres entonces – concorde

No entiendo porque tanto drama con esos tíos – rezongó Asshido

Pues porque están bien buenones – respondió Rangiku dando a resaltar lo atractivo que eran

Solo son chicos como nosotros –

Kaien, NO son como ustedes desde ningún punto de vista y no son comunes, eso nunca lo digas – amenace y mi amigo torció los ojos al ver mi reacción

Están locas como siempre al menos Nemmu y Tatsuki son normales – se quejo

Cállense – gruñí de fastidio – ah piensan o no venir Toshiro, Tzubaky y Ulquiora – grite desesperada – se hace más tarde –

Ya llegamos – contesto una voz aburrida detrás de mi

Al fin, Toshiro donde se meten – proteste

Nos retrasamos por culpa de Tzubaky, se quedo pegada en una tienda para comprar no se qué cosas de ese cochino grupo – protesto, si Toshiro siempre se mostraba aburrido de todo

Ah… no te metas con ellos enano – gruño mi amiga y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pobre de Shiro

No comiencen ustedes dos – amenazo Rangiku ya que era la única que detenía los pleitos de los dos

Rukia iras a la firma de autógrafos – pregunto mi amiga ignorando los relamos del chico

Obvio sabes que siempre estoy con ellos –

¿a qué hora vamos? –

¿Te parece si paso a tu casa a las 8:30?, así las dos nos vamos y a las 9:00 nos encontramos con las chicas –

Ok, te esperare –

Cuando por fin estuvimos todos reunidos y casi separar con grúa a Inoue de Ulquiora ya que estos se daban chicos besotes delante de todos, al fin confesaron que se pusieron de novios dos días antes, nos dirigimos a la cancha donde tuvimos un juego, de chicos contra chicas, ya que ellos ´´amablemente`` (obligado por todas) nos entrenaban en esto, me gustaba pasar estos momentos con mis amigos ya que me llenaban de sonrisas, mi celular sonó con insistencia dando como música una canción lenta de los BLACK STONZ y todos los chicos rezongaron cansados, no entendían de mi obsesión por el grupo, pero gracias a Tzubaky los conocí y me encanto su música, cuando un día nos volamos de las clases extra y fuimos a su primer presentación, aun cuando no eran nada ni nadie y ahora habían crecido en todo.

¿Hola? –

Rukia regresa tenemos que hablar – me dijo una voz conocida y que para mí era molestosa en este momento

No quiero estoy jugando así que no molestes – respondí grosera

Rukia….. hablemos quieres –

No Aizen no iré, ya te dije entre tú y yo se acabo todo, eres un idiota – le gruñí y colgué con rabia mi celular

¿Quién era? – me pregunto Tzubaky en un murmullo

Aizen dice que quiere que ´´hablemos`` -

Que se vaya al cara… - le tape la boca antes que termine la frace en un grito y todos cuestionen

Calla que te oirán – le chille bajito

Ok…. Pero no iras ¿cierto? –

Claro que no, no pienso hacerme engañar con el por tercera vez…. –

El muy idiota, que se quede con esa mujercita con la que se metió – hablo mal humorada – pero me sorprende que no estés llorando ahora –

Bueno eso paso no me moriré por su culpa –

Bien dicho chica, ahora vamos a seguir jugando –

Pase una tarde tranquila jugando con mis amigos, cuando nos fuimos ya era muy oscuro y dada la hora y el cansancio nos fuimos a cenar todos y así me olvide lo que me había pasado el día anterior cuando encontré a mi novio Aizen en su cama con otra mujer, bueno la verdad ya paso eso una vez donde me deprimí a morir y lo perdone pero ahora lo deje y no me iría a la calle de la amargura por culpa de, él como lo dijo mi Rangiku, el era mayor y solo pensaba en el sexo, y bueno a su lado yo aun era una niña, Aizen tenía sus 25 años un buen estudiante aun que eso no quitaba que era muy atractivo.

Llegue a mi casa cansada y mi cuñada apodándose de mi me llevo un vaso de cremosa y tibia leche a mi cama, el cual agradecí y me lo tome hasta vaciar el vaso por ompleto

Gracias Hissa – le dije

No hay de que Rukia, ahora descansa que de seguro mañana será un día muy ´´activo`` para ti – me dijo

Tenlo por seguro –

Que duermas bien – me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente – cuando te sientas mejor me cuentas que te hizo esta vez – era muy intuitiva o solo es que me conocía bien

De acuerdo – me dependí con la mano

Quería mucho a Hissanna ya que cuando murieron mis padres yo tenia mis 11 años y mi hermano sus 24 al ser menor de edad yo, mi hermano se caso rápido con Hissanna para que les den mi custodia, se hizo cargo de las empresas de mis padres y no tenía mucho tiempo para mí y ella había estado para mí como una hermana y en ocasiones como una madre era muy buena. Dormí como tronco esa noche ya que por el extremo esfuerzo físico que me sometí me dejaron para la tumba, al día siguiente a las siete y treinta Hissanna ya venía a hacerme despertar

Rukia levanta – me zarandeo y yo me di la vuela

Cinco minutos mas – suplique

Nada, nada – me dijo quitándome las cobijas – a qué hora te encontraras con Tzubaky – pregunto

A las 8:30 en su casa – respondí aun intentando dormir

Pues levanta no te dará tiempo – cuando mire el reloj me espante y me meti bañar

Tu desayuno ya estar servido – me dijo y salió de mi cuarto

Me bañe como un rayo, y me pelee con todo mi closet por no saber que ponerme, al fin me decidí por un pantalón corto de mezclilla color azul, una sudadera de color blanco de tirantes anchos la cual por un poco más abajo del busto era ancho, mi cabello suelto un poco de brillo labial y baje como tornado a la cocina, salude rápido a mi hermano quien me miro molesto por andar correteando, termine el cuenco de cereal di gracias y lo lave, subí a mi cuarto, saque mi pequeña mochila de un solo colgante lo pase por mis hombros y las 8:00 ya estaba lista para salir

Adiós Hissa, adiós nii sama – dije mientras les daba un beso

¿no piensas llevar una chamara? – cuestiono Hissanna

No, me ara calor –

Esta muy fresco a estas horas – hablo mi hermano detrás de su periódico

No me hace frio – asegure y salí de la casa en mi moto

Cuando me acercaba a casa de baky le llame y ella me espero en la puerta de su casa ya que como ella dijo, no estábamos para retrasarnos, llegamos con diez minutos de sobra, guarde la moto en un parqueo y cuando llegamos a la discográfica el lugar ya estaba un tanto lleno, hicimos la fila correspondiente y llamamos a las chicas para que se apuren, cuando por fin estuvimos todas nos entretuvimos hablando de todo un poco, aun que claro ellos era el centro de nuestra conversación, le contamos como habíamos llegado a conocer a los chicos cuando se presentaron en un pub unos cuatro años atrás, a las 10:30 empunto ellos ingresaron al salón preparado y comenzaron a dar los autógrafos, me rem de paciencia y espere mi turno, cuando por fin me toco me sentía nerviosa, el primero en firmar fue sado luego Renji, Ishida y por ultimo estaba Ichigo, me miro a los ojos y yo le devolví la mirada, por algún milagro no me sonroje y no vomite sobre el

A que nombre – me pregunto sonriéndome de lado

Rukia – le dije suave pues la voz no me salía

Bien dijo y por alguna razón me dejo una dedicatoria larguita

Gracias – le dije cuando me entregaba mi cuaderno y mi disco del nuevo sencillo – Etto….. puedo sacarte una foto? – le pregunte – es que quiero para mi álbum –

Claro – acepto saque la foto que quería y el amablemente se saco una conmigo y cuando paso su brazo por mi espalda sosteniéndome de la cintura pegándome a él con un poco mas de fuerza, me voltee a verlo sorprendida y así me sacaron mi primera foto junto a él, un día del cual no me olvidaría. Aun que cuando me mostraron la foto mis ojos no lo miraban sorprendidos, más bien lo miraba enamorada, o deslumbrada - y quien no - dije a mi defensa cuando todas me molestaron por eso, era estar cerca de mi ídolo, que podía hacer

**/==========/**

**Cuando ya no te pueda ver, te oiré y así donde estés te hallare**

**/==========/**

Uff! Aquí les dejo este fic ichiruki espero les sea de su agrado y me dejen sus comentarios.

Sé que todos se preguntan ¿Aizen? Yo también me pregunte eso, pero no sé cuando me di cuenta su nombre ya estaba ahí jeje y bueno si me gusto así Ichigo tendrá una razón para golpearlo aquí también jajajajaja, aun que claro no haré que regrese con ella ya que no me agrada como pareja pero él será el ´´malo`` (por que en si el verdadero malo es el destino en este fic)

**DOMO ARIGATOU **por** leer**

Atte.

gaiaspink


	2. Chapter 2 siguiendote

Hola a todos de regreso con el segundo capítulo de este fic, les dejo y me dicen que les parece

**Gracias a:**

**Cabe**

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia y dejarme tu reviews, sé que me demore en actualizar y te pido disculpas. Por ser mi única lectora en este fic (o al menos la única que dejo el comentario) te dedico por completo todo espero me dejes tu reviews en este también ^^

**ACLARACION.**

Los personajes de _Bleach_ **NO** me pertenecen son de **Tite Kubo**, solo la historia es de mi

**NOTA.**

Chicos las cosas que lean en:

(Ichigo) = serán lo que Ichigo escribe por el chat a shinigami

(_Shinigami_) = lo que esté en cursiva será las cartas dada de shinigami a Ichigo

(**Ichigo) = ** lo que está en negrilla es la conversación telefónica que tendrán

Ok con esta explicación espero que entiendan la narración y si no por favor díganme y yo buscare algo mejor para que entiendan ^^

**Capitulo anterior.**

El amablemente se saco una conmigo y cuando paso su brazo por mi espalda sosteniéndome de la cintura pegándome a él con un poco mas de fuerza, me voltee a verlo sorprendida y así me sacaron mi primera foto junto a él, un día del cual no me olvidaría. Aun que cuando me mostraron la foto mis ojos no lo miraban sorprendidos, más bien lo miraba enamorada, o deslumbrada - y quien no - dije a mi defensa cuando todas me molestaron por eso, era estar cerca de mi ídolo, que podía hacer.

**Capitulo # 2 **

**Siempre siguiéndote, escuchándote y tu aun no me ves**

Después de la firma de autógrafos esperamos por ahí rondando hasta que ellos se fueron, como mis amigas se irían de paseo y a mí me tocaba regresar a casa para terminar con mi algo abultada tarea de la universidad, maldije mi suerte y envidie su día libre de ellas, saque mi moto de parque justo cuando los chicos del grupo montaban en su auto y salían, así que en una rápida discusión mental de si hacer o no hacer decidí ´´hacer``, seguí el auto con determinación y mientras ellos se alejaban a más velocidad mas yo aumentaba, me di cuenta como ellos me miraban sorprendidos por mi perseguidera (aun que no era tan así, ya que ellos iban en mi misma dirección), así que para que no piensen que soy una fans sicópata en la primera oportunidad los pase aumentando la velocidad y escuche como ellos gritaron algo a mi paso, en menos tiempo de lo esperado y deseado llegue a casa y Hissanna me pidió que vaya a cambiarme para dar buena impresión, le obedecí contenta, pues tenía la firma de mi amor platónico una foto junto a él y haberlo vencido en una carrerilla. Me puse una falda negra larga estilo hindú una camisa media manga oscura, me sujete mi cabello corto con unas pinzas y baje

Mi familia solo era de tres miembros, por años deseamos un nuevo integrante pero hasta ahora no se daba, cuando mis padres murieron y Byakuya se hiso cargo de los negocios de mi padre los de la familia estuvieron de acuerdo, así como también de que se me lleve a un orfanato, mi hermano se negó en redondo a obedecer, y decidió casarse con Hissanna y nadie le pelee mi custodia, en ese momento las cosas se pusieron color hormiga ya que mis abuelos y demás miembros de la familia más prestigiosa de Japón, ´los kuchiki` no aceptaban que uno de los miembros más importantes se case con una mujer de recursos bajos, lo que a mí me parecía una estupidez y ellos decidieron conseguirle una nueva mujer, a la cual rechazo y al ver el desplante de la familia con la mujer que amaba él se distancio de todos, saco adelante las empresas de papa sin la intromisión de nadie, consiguiendo ponerse en dos años como la mejor del país superando a la corporación de la familia kuchiki y obtuvo su familia, y al no tener hijos sabía bien que ellos no me veían como a una hermana, que Byakuya y Hissanna en mi veían a una hija lo que me hacia la mar de bien y era algo por la que estaría eternamente agradecida con ellos.

Buenas tardes – salude al ingresar – nii sama…. –

Llegas tarde… - fue su respuesta a mi saludo

Byakuya deja de regañarla por favor – pidió mi cuñada mientras hacia un tierno puchero por la rigidez de mi hermano

Hissanna no me discutas delante de ella la vas a….. –

O por amor ¡a dios! Byakuya… – interrumpió su discurso mientras yo solo iba y venía mirando a cada uno – ella ya no es una niña, está en su primer año de universidad y tú te preocupas que te pida que no le regañes como cuando era una niña –

Debe llegar a la hora indicada –

Lo siento nii sama, pero había mucha gente para el autógrafo – me defendí no me hacía gracia que ellos discutan por mí causa – te prometo que no pasara de nuevo –

De acuerdo…... –

Bien ahora sirvo la comida – indico Hissanna

Luego de esa pequeña discusión todo regreso a la normalidad, mis hermanos ablando de las empresas y negocios y yo soñando con Ichigo, cuando termine me lleve mi postre a mi habitación en donde empecé con mis tareas, no sabía cómo narices es que me había acumulado tanta tarea, como dijo Hissanna; a mis 17 años acabo de ingresar a la carrera de informática, la verdad amo los sistemas y todo relacionado con las computadoras y anexos, lo que no me gustaba nadita nada, era que el profesor que daba calculo me tenía entre ceja y ceja y hacia mi vida más miserable con su aburrida y nada progresiva materia, y ahora me veía ante 150 ejercicios de calculo que no tenía idea de donde comenzar, mientras revisaba libros para guiarme y resolvía a tientas mis ejercicios maldije al profesor por ser tan testarudo y tonto al momento de enseñar. Me llevo de plano toda la tarde y hasta entrada la noche resolver los condenados ejercicios y luego llame a Shiro chan para que pueda comparar con sus resultados

Por favor Toshiro…... – gimotee una suplica

No Rukia, no puedo hacer eso –

Che, tampoco te pido que me los realices solo te estoy pidiendo comparar los resultados – rezongue por su negativa y luego de muchos ´´por favor`` y ´´te daré esto y el otro`` al fin los comprobé y para mi suerte desdichada había fallado en tres ejercicios (los que creería que entendí mejor), el me explico cómo hacerlo y así termine al fin mi karma.

Deje mi mochila ya lista para mañana temprano Y no estar rebuscando mis cosas o regresando por olvidar algo, como por causa de mi tarea no cene baje a tomar un poco de leche tibia y así poder descansar mejor, esa noche dormí de verdad como un bebe, aun que claro como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre soñé con Ichigo y la forma de sostenerme cuando me saque la foto con él.

Sabía bien que era un sueño, como solo tienes esa certeza cuando estas soñando, pero también todo parecía tan real…... no quería levantarme por nada, no quería que termine ese momento de inmensa felicidad, mientras me encontraba en los brazos de Ichigo y el cantaba ante millones de personas una hermosa canción que nunca escuche y sus ojos solo estaban puestos en mi, con esa intensidad sobrecogedora, esa sonrisa seductora y la calidez de su cuerpo, todo tan real y tan sueño que los dos se mesclaban en uno solo: pero todo tiene un final y el final de este sueño llego…..

Pip, pip, pip,…. (N/a. aun soy malísima en efectos de sonido ¿no?^^)

Empezó a sonar mi molesto despertador, y obtusa a despertar me enrosque un poco mas entre las sabanas dispuesta a ignorar al molesto aparatito, pero cuando sus chillidos se hicieron más fuerte y me debía de levantar para apagarlo rezongue odiando el lunes, no es que sea floja solo que me dormí muy tarde y a las 6:30 am el relojito empezaba con su estridente cantaleta

Cállate – le espete al despertador y con lentitud me dirigí al baño y la ducha de agua tibia me ayudo a despertar bien

Me cambie rápido, me puse un jeans azul una remera blanca ligera y zapatillas deportivas, cepille mi cabello y al ser corto no había necesidad de atarlo o peinarlo de una manera específica, una vez lista ordene mi habitación y puse todo en su lugar, aun que sea muy alocada y tal vez un poco mas despistada en algunas cosas, lo que si nunca se podía decir de mí, es que era desordenada, tenía mucho parecido con Byakuya en eso del orden aun que a diferencia de él yo decía que _´´las normas se habían hecho para romperla``_ aun que luego tenía problemas por ello.

A pesar de estar a meses de ser mayor de edad no se podía decir que era la encarnación de la responsabilidad, tampoco de la buena conducta, si era más o menos responsable, pero era tan hiperactiva que siempre me la pasaba corriendo o haciendo piruetas y siendo así de extrovertida Salí en una carrerilla de mi habitación a las escalera y de ahí de un brinco me subí al barandal sentada y resbale por el hasta llegar al final, como de costumbre Hissanna solo se rio al ver mi comportamiento y Byakuya me regaño con los ojos pues me miro feo

Ohayou nii Sama , One Chan –

Ohayou rukia Chan, estas muy activa hoy - comento mi cuñada con una sonrisa en sus labios – eso está bien demuestra que eres una mujer sana –

Gracias Hissa chan –

Tenemos que hacer algo con ese restante de energía que tienes – comento mi hermano una vez se le paso la molestia – no es seguro para ti, ni para los que te rodean –

Que malo nii sama – murmure e hice un puchero

Ya los dos a tomar el desayuno – ordeno Hissanna y le hicimos caso sin replicar

Mi hermano y su esposa siempre tomaban lo mismo, el su café bien cargado y ella su mate desde que recuerdo cada mañana hacen lo mismo y lo acompañan con pan tostado o galletas y desde que Hissanna llego a casa a mi me daban mi cuenco de cereal, no me quejaba, me gustaba mucho la leche aunque era muy exquisita con los cereales ya que solo comía uno de una marca determinada y los demás me sabían feo. Una vez terminado a las 7:30am ya me disponía a ir a la universidad, salía a la par de la casa junto a mi hermano él se iba en su reluciente jaguar negro y yo me iba en mi amada moto, me gustaba la moto desde siempre, mi papa había tenido la suya en la cual me llevaba de paseo cuando era niña y me dio el amor por esas maquinas, a Byakuya no le hacía nada en gracia que tuviera una porque era peligroso, pero en verdad era en lo único que me encapriche, normalmente obedezco a mi hermano, pero con lo de mi moto hice pataleta y media para que me lo de y con la ayuda de Hissanna al fin aumento para mi moto ya que un poco mas de la mitad lo pague yo con mis ahorros.

Ten cuidado en esa cosa – me dijo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla – aprende mucho –

Si hermano que tengas un buen día…... –

Tu también…. Y vete ya me tapas el paso – dijo al ver mi moto delante de su auto

Hai-

Rukia… ¿a qué hora llegas hoy? – pregunto mi cuñada

Llegare al medio día luego tengo que ir a mi trabajo de medio tiempo –

Pero hoy no es tu día… –se quejo mi cuñada

Lo sé pero Nemmu tiene su primer parcial así que le cubriré yo –

De acuerdo te espero –

Si adiós One chan, nii sama – me monte en la moto y Salí despacito para que Byakuya no se moleste

Una vez alejada de casa encendí mi reproductor a un volumen algo fuerte y me fui a gran velocidad llegado con tiempo de sobra a la universidad, en el estacionamiento me encontré con dos de mis amigas

Ohayou kuchiki san…. – me saludo Inoue mientras agitaba su mano en lo alto y su novio la abrazaba

Ohayou Orihime chan, Ulquiora san –

Buenos días Rukia san – respondió su novio ya que recién se incorporaba de lleno a la banda

¿saben si ya llegaron los demás? –

No lo sé acabamos de llegar –

De seguro Rangiku chan no viene por la tarea de cálculo – aseguro Inoue

Seguro…...AAAHHHH me llevo toda la tarde de ayer hacer esa estúpida tarea….- me queje

Si te hace sentir bien Rukia a mí también me costó mucho hacerlo – dijo Ulquiora

Yo apenas hice la mitad y le pedía a mi amorcito que me ayude.…... – hablo Orihime y se colgó de su novio y darle un beso en la boca para convencerlo

Ya me voy tortolitos no vaya a ser que me empalaguen con su dulzura – me hice la burla de los dos y me fui hacia mi salón – en el receso nos vemos en la cafetería le dicen a todos – grite por mi hombro y ellos asintieron

Llegue a mi salón en donde no había ni un alma, aun faltaban algunos minutos para las 8:00 así que me senté en mi lugar de costumbre y me puse a leer un nuevo libro mientras hacía hora, cuando el profesor de física llego ya casi el salón estaba lleno, comenzó la clase y me dedique a tomar apuntes, a la hora y media indico el cambio en materias y me dirigí al salón de computación donde ya empezábamos con el des ensamblaje de las maquinas y nos explicaba el interior, luego toco el receso y al fin me fui de encuentro con mis amigos, llegue retrasada por qué me toco hacer el reporte de la materia. Sentados en nuestra mesa estaban ya todos y les sonreí al verlos conversar tan animadamente, cada uno íbamos en diversas carrera y algunos incluso mayores un año más que otros pero no importaba nada, nos conocimos por ser amigos de uno, vecino del otro, compañero de aquel y sin más nos llevamos bien siendo el centro de atención de la universidad ya que dos de los chicos más guapos y prestigiosos de la universidad estaban con nosotros.

KAIEN, era estudiante de segundo año de la carrera de leyes y también uno de los más populares en toda la universidad pues era un estudiante modelo y muy apreciado por sus amigos y docentes, pero como persona era muy bueno, gentil, honesto y muy respetoso, un amigo leal. ASSHIDO, era estudiante de agronomía y primo de Tzubaky por quien lo conocimos y nos hicimos amigos, el también era muy popular por ser miembro del club de karate. Hissagi, y Ulquiora eran amigos desde colegio estaban un año más que nosotros en la carrera de auditoría el primero y el otro en la de biotecnología, nos hablaron el primer día de clases al reconocernos como estudiantes del mismo colegio, pero si nos llevábamos tan bien era por que Hissagi era el novio de Rangiku en ese tiempo y a pesar de que rompieron relación ellos ahora se llevaban como amigos. Rangiku, es la típica muchacha de 20 años enamorada del amor y gustaba de muchos chicos, pero cuando tenía una relación era muy fiel estaba en el segundo año de farmacéutica y no le gustaba mucho la responsabilidad y era aun más enérgica que yo. Inoue, Tatsuki, Nemmu, Toshiro, Tzubaky y yo tenemos casi la misma edad y es recién nuestro primer año de carrera Inoue está en la carrera de medicina al igual que Nemmu, Tatsuki estudia ingeniería petrolera Tzubaky estudia comunicación y Toshiro y yo estudiamos sistemas, con quien tengo más materias comunes, pero si todos éramos conocido era por el hecho de estar en el club de futsal, tanto como chicas y chicos, también porque estábamos en el de kendo a excepción de Tatsuki que iba al de karate y Orihime y Tzubaky que iban a manualidades (que aburrido)

Hola chicos – salude pesadamente

Que te paso parece que te piso un tren – se burlo de mi Kaien

Cállate, dormí tarde y me levante temprano –

De seguro por lo de cálculo –

¿Cómo sabes? –

porque Toshiro me conto lo difícil que estaba -

Ese profesor me odia con todo su ser – replique - a todos les dio solo la mitad de ejercicios y a mí me dio 150 es un maldito hi… -

Ya, ya cálmate – me interrumpió Asshido en mi nueva lista de insultos al profesor mas odioso de TODA la universidad – tienes tan mala suerte que no vaya ser que se aparezca por detrás y te escuche –

Puedes ser, mejor me reservo mis insultos para la Soledad de mi habitación –

Mejor – apoyo Kaien - ¿por cierto Rukia que aras hoy por la tarde? –

Mmmmm… pues debo de ir al trabajo reemplazare a Nemmu –

¿Por qué trabajas si tu hermano te puede dar todo? – pregunto Hissagi al no entender mi conducta

Nii sama me da todo no lo niego, es solo que no me gusta pedirle mucho y así también me siento útil –

Te haces lio sin querer mujer – interrumpió Rangiku – si yo fuera tu no trabajaría ni a palos, pero ya ves otro es mi son, yo necesito trabajar –

Dejen a la pobre chica tranquila si quiere trabajar no la molesten, además ¿ya vieron lo linda y mona que se ve en su traje de maid? – hablo Tatsuki

Si…... qué lindo es ver a Rukia con esa ropa – interrumpió Asshido y los demás asintieron logrando que me sonroje

No digan tonterías es un traje y ya – sentencie

Ah miren ya se sonrojo – rio Rangiku consiguiendo que me sonroje mas

idiotas…. – murmure y me controle para no sonrojarme mas

Y por la noche que aras Rukia – volvió a preguntar Kaien

Etto… – puse un dedo en mi barbilla para pensar si tenía algo o no que hacer – pues nada a lo que recuerdo, tengo la noche bacía –

Qué bien, vamos al cine – me invito sin más y todos empezaron a hacer su escándalo por eso

Claro no hay lio – asegure, me agradaba mucho Kaien era un hombre de lo más lindo y después de lo que me paso con el idiota de Aizen salir no me vendría nada mal

Ok, paso a recogerte a tu trabajo –

Okas estaré libre desde las seis –

¿le dirás de tu infinito amor? – interrumpió Rangiku, ella solía ser muy escandalosa cuando no debía

Calla Rangiku – le dije dándole un pisotón por debajo de la mesa

Ouch Rukia eso dolió –

¿el que Rangiku? – pregunte con mi mejor cara de inocencia logrando engañar a todos incluido a ella misma

Me sorprendía mis dotes de actuación, pues aun que no suene bien decirlo yo misma es que era muy buena en ello incluso un par de ocasiones llegue a engañar a mi nii sama y eso si era ya una gran vitoria, luego de unos cuantos comentarios nada agradables de la invitación que me hizo Kaien al fin las aguas se calmaron y no las pasamos haciendo ruido, cuando termino el descanso cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos salones, pero lo gramos concretar un entrenamiento para el día siguiente en las dos horas después de la universidad. Era yo sin duda la que más problemas al grupo daba en los entrenamientos por el hecho de llevar más materias pues quería terminar mi carrera lo mas antes posible, ese era una promesa hecha a mi desde hace tres años donde me entere una noticia nada agradable y así también daba un poco mas de alegría a mi hermano que tanto hacia por mí, y bueno también me restaba unas buenas horas mi trabajo a media jornada que conseguí un día al azar, así que mis horas libres eran escasas pero esas horas la invertía en el futbol o el kendo así que no me podía quejar de nada ya que todas eran decisiones mías. Una vez terminada mi jornada educacional me encamine a mi casa donde devore lo que Hissanna cocino

Con calma Rukia – dijo medio divertida

No te quitara nadie tu comida – agrego mi hermano

Lo sé pero se me hace tarde y no debo atrasarme, después de todo eso significa más dinero para mí – respondí rápido y me metí otro trozo del delicioso pastel de fideo de mi cuñada, luego tome un gran sorbo de leche y en un tiempo record termine mi comida

Hissanna y Byakuya solo me miraron sorprendidos, de seguro ella divertida por mi espontaneidad y mi hermano pensando en cómo terminar mi energía extra que los dioses me habían dado

Gracias por la comida – dije fuerte lave mis utensilios rápido subí a mi cuarto me cambie de ropa, saque mi uniforme – adiós, Hissa te quiero – le di un beso en la mejilla – nii sama te amo – a él solo le di un rápido abrazo pues sabía que era muy frio para esa clase de muestra de cariño y Salí velos en mi moto

Habían pasado ya unos buenos once meses de trabajar en el mismo lugar en donde me sentía de lo más contenta y no me arrepentía por haber tomado ese empleo siempre que llegaba ahí me sentía muy bien y me olvidaba de algunos problemas mayúsculos que tenia, mientras me ponía mi uniforme que era una falda negra muy al estilo lolita un delantal blanco con encajes, unos calzados negros de planta baja y unas medias que me llegaban por encima de la rodilla, recordé como conseguí ese empleo.

Era viernes por la tarde nos encontrábamos con mis amigas caminando en la calle muy contentas por haber aprobado el examen de ingreso a la universidad ya faltaban solo tres meses para que termine la preparatoria e iría directo a la universidad lo que me hacía muy feliz, y para celebrarlo nos fuimos a tomar unos helados, al ingresar a la hermosa cafetería divise un letrero colgado en una de las grandes ventanas de vidrio y arrastre conmigo a Nemmu

_**´´ se buscan señoritas de buena presencia para atención al cliente**_

_**Con o sin experiencia a media jornada**_

_**Ref. Administración``**_

Ella y yo estábamos buscando trabajo, Nemmu porque lo necesitaba ya que vivía sola y a pesar de que su padre le mandaba dinero para su existencia no le alcanzaba y yo venía molestando con el trabajo desde algún tiempo atrás, me sentía una inútil y me daba vergüenza tener que pedir a mi hermano para comprar cosas que me gustaban, y lo peor era porque no quería decirle a mi hermano que era principalmente para comprar entradas al concierto de los BLACK STONZ o sus discos, por eso entre a trabajar ahí y la verdad me agradaba mucho.

¿Ya estas lista Kia chan? – pregunto desde afuera la encargada del lugar me puse la cinta blanca en mi cabellos que era el complemento al uniforme y Salí

Si ya estoy Yoruichi san – ella era una mujer alta de un cuerpo que daba envidia y cada que la veía me hacía perder unos cuantos puntos a mi autoestima, de piel morena y hermosos ojos gatunos, su cabello de un violeta hermoso y largo y en su labio la sonrisa picara de un felino

Qué bien, esta a rebalsar hoy el lugar – dijo mientras me arrastraba a la cafetería

Esa tarde fue muy ajetreada la cafetería se lleno a mil con muchas jovencitas y algunos novios celosos y la explicación a eso era que la dueña se le había ocurrido mostrar una parte de la gira de los **BLACK STONZ **en donde los mostraban como a los jóvenes casi normales y no a los famosos, aun que no podía ser del todo cierto ya que ellos sabían que las cámaras estaban ahí e igual fingían algunas cosas yo sabía ya muchos secretos, aun que claro no podía permitir que MI secreto se revele nunca, ni cuando muera quería algo así.

A ti te gusta el peli naranja ¿cierto Rukia? – me pregunto la dueña una vez terminamos con todo y era hora de la salida

¿EH? – pregunte despistada pues no estaba mucho en sincronía con ellos

Te hablo de ese grupo, te decía que a ti te gusta el buenote de Ichigo –

Ah, eso, pues si me gusta el – le respondí

¿y por qué? –

El es muy lindo, bueno, tiene un alma gentil, mucho carisma, es muy tierno en el fondo y siempre cuida lo que quiere y lo que le ´´pertenece`` -

Y como es que sabes todo eso –

Pues…. Etto…... lo leí en una revista, je…je…. – sonreí tontamente ante mi metida de pata

Si tu lo dices… - me respondió claramente no creyó mi escusa

Ya me tengo que ir Yoruichi san –

Ah sí, ya vi al jovencito que te espera, está muy guapo…... – me hablo con picardía

No usted mas – gimotee en protesta – es solo un amigo y no se haga ideas raras – le advertí, sabia mejor que nadie lo celestina que era esa mujer y su esposo los dos más locos que una cabra

Si tu lo dices…... – se en congio de hombros – tendré que creerte –

Hace bien – gruñí y me Salí con una rápida despedida

¿Por qué tienes esa cara? – me cuestiono Kaien

Hay muchos mal pensados que me rodean – respondí apretando los dientes

De seguro te molestaron conmigo – dijo riéndose a mandíbula batiente

Cállate y vamos al cien ya…... debo de llegarlo más temprano a mi casa si no quiero ser acecinada por nii sama –

Es muy protector tu hermano –

Obvio soy su única herma –

Eso sí –

El hablar con Kaien sin la presencia de mis demás amigos era muy agradable, el era como tener un hermano mas a quien le puedes contar todo sin temor a que te juzgue o te regañe, cuando salimos del cine era de verdad tarde así que le me despedí. Cuando ingrese la puerta principal de mi casa vi a mi hermano parado como centinela esperándome, me prepare lentamente para responder y también para que mis oídos se acostumbren a los gritos, casi me caigo de bruces cuando mi hermano no grito, me miro de pies a cabeza y hablo.

Llegas completa, dos manos, pies, ojos, tal parece que no falta nada, ve a dormir – OK ahora si a mi hermano le pasaba algo grave

Nii sama buenas noches, siento llegar tarde…... –

Ve a dormir Rukia, mañana tendrás muchas cosas que hacer – me ordeno y como el horno no estaba para bollos no rezongue en nada

Me llamo la atención que el salón estuviera con luces y que de ahí salían algunas voces que no reconocía y no podía identificarlos, me moría de la curiosidad por saber quién era , pero como dije no era el momento para curiosear; arrastre mis pies hasta mi habitación, como siempre lo primero que hice fue encender el reproductor y poner la música de mi grupo, cantando bajito me metí a la ducha y ahí me acicale, Salí de la ducha con la plena intención de hacer mis deberes pero de verdad me hallaba cansada así que como buena jovencita normal me dormí dejando todo para mañana, después de todo mañana tenia la tarde libre.

***/*/*/*/***

La vida de un artista era de lo mas molestoso, cuando iniciaba su carrera y soñaba con el éxito jamás se había imaginado teniendo esta vida tan encerrada, no podía hacer ni decir nada sin que ello no llame más de la cuenta la atención y lo acosaban los periodistas y las fans. Todos los miembros de los BLACK STONZ ahora estaban más que limitados y su libertad ya había desaparecido, lo que era de verdad una pena pues ellos cada uno a su manera tenían su libertad, pero la fama, los paparazis, la prensa amarillista y las locas fans los acosaban quitándoles su paz.

Se encontraban en la estación de radio cada uno con un audio y un micrófono al frente disimulando su voz para que no se noten aburridos respondiendo las llamadas de las fans que hacían preguntas muy tontas. El peli naranja del grupo era el más molesto y aburrido, cada chica que llamaba y se comunicaba era más tonta que la anterior y ya se había perdido en la cuenta que realizaba mentalmente de las llamadas hechas a él y de las mismas preguntas como:

¿Qué comida le gustaba de verdad?, ¿Cómo era su mujer perfecta? , ¿te pintas el cabello Kurosaki kun? Cuando millones de veces había dicho que no Y demás tonterías sin sentido… hasta que llamo alguien que le hizo reaccionar

Hola, buenas noches señorita… - contesto el conductor del programa

Buenas noches Ikkaku san – respondió la voz de tono algo grueso y lejano

Dime ¿con quién quieres hablar?... y quien eres –

Quiero comunicarme con Ichigo san…... – _otra niña tonta_ pensó en oji miel – y soy Mmmmm…... ¿puedo decir mi seudónimo? – pregunto la muchacha al otro lado de la línea

Claro no hay problema si eres tímida – dijo el conductor casi haciéndose la burla

Ok soy…_**shinigami**_** – **dijo, el peli naranja se irguió por completo de su asiento y presto atención, el aburrimiento y las miles de hileras de diferentes pensamientos desaparecieron

**Hola shinigami – le respondió Ichigo antes que el conductor hable **

**Hola Ichigo – le respondió la voz, era de verdad muy bonita su voz, firme, demandante, profunda y sensual, al menos ya sabía cómo era su voz**

**¿eres algo como una diosa de la muerte? – **pregunto como si estuviera haciéndose la burla de su seudónimo, pero ella y el sabían bien que esa pregunta ya se había dicho antes y también era para cerciorarse que de verdad era ella

**Sí, soy la diosa de la muerte que dejo caer la espada del destino – **respondió con las mismas palabras escritas por él hace mucho tiempo

**FLASH BACK**

Recordó en ese momento cuando él leyó una carta donde le daba un correo electrónico para comunicarse con ella y hacer preguntas, ella se lo dio, pero nunca entraba a él, solo mandaba la respuesta por su usual medio de comunicación una carta.

Zangetsu dice:

Eres tu shinigami?

Bueno gracias por las cartas que me mandas ya desde hace tiempo, la verdad me da curiosidad el saber cómo eres, así que ¿me podrías dar una descripción tuya?, ¿ y como se que eres mi shinigami?

_Hola Ichigo san, me gusta tu nik muy singular de seguro, bueno el mío también ¿no? Y si soy la shinigami que escribe siempre y por lo que me mandaste veo que no te molesta que te escriba ¿Qué quieres saber de mi?, bueno te daré una descripción general_

_Soy estudiante de universidad, me gusta las espadas y el futbol, se puede decir que entro en el rango de chica común, aun que en definitiva por mi mente tan disparatada salgo de lo normal en algunas cosas._

_Bueno esto es lo más que te puedo decir…._

Zangetsu dice:

Así que tu eres la shinigami que dejo caer la espada de mi destino…

_Jajaja¿ pero qué dices, que yo deje caer la espada de tu destino? entonces lo hallare y cuidare esa espada hasta el día en que su dueño y poseedor venga a reclamarlo…..._

_Shinigami._

Luego muchas cosas más se compartieron y el los almaceno en su memoria como un recuerdo de la verdadera amistad y admiración de una niña normal que lo apreciaba por ser el una persona que siente y no tratarlo como al popular mujeriego que perseguir

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Sonrió ante la respuesta y se relajo después de todo era ella y cumplía lo que dijo

Un gusto hablar contigo shinigami – respondió con una sonrisa de lado en sus hermosos labios

Igual mente –

¿Cuál es tu pregunta para Ichigo san? – interrumpió el conductor rompiendo el momento de ´´encuentro de los dos``

**¿Qué te gusta más, la lluvia o el sol, la luna o el sol? – pregunto para todos algo sin sentido estaba perdiendo su oportunidad de ofrecérsele como todas las demás**

**Me gusta el sol, pero un hay lluvia, y si debo de elegir entre el brillo dorado del sol, al brillo plata de la luna, me quedo con la luna – respondió con sinceridad**

Y estaba decidido la chica que se hacía llamar shinigami estaba loca, siempre que creía saber lo que quería o aria le salía con una cosa muy diferente y ahora le preguntaba cosas sin pies ni cabeza

Bueno ya tenemos otra llamada pendiente, despídete de Ichigo san –

Ok Ichigo, no estamos leyendo –

Adiós shinigami y cuídate – así como así la llamada se corto y de nuevo tubo que responde más preguntas tontas

Pero ¿por qué esa chica había mencionado la lluvia, al sol y a la luna?, bueno el aun no entendía del todo su mente

Luego que el grupo termine con su programa de radio se dirigieron al hotel y descansaron, a la mañana siguiente todos a las siete y treinta se encontraban desayunado en el salón del hotel para que a las ocho el coche que siempre los transportaba los recoja y se fueron al estadio donde se llevaría el concierto, Ichigo tenía una extraña manía de ser el que diera su visto bueno a todo, aun que el líder era Ishida, Ichigo tomaba gran parte de la elaboración de los conciertos, el se encargaba de las luces de los efectos y que cada cosa este en lugar que debe y así se cumplan con la expectativa y el panorama que quería crear en el concierto, tan minucioso en todo; también era el que se encargaba de poner el orden en las canciones, todos daban la opinión de que canciones deberían de estar en el concierto y algo de cómo querían el concierto, Ichigo con su mente tan imaginativa y su perspicacia lograba acomodar todo a gusto de todos. Cada día miraba lo que debía de hacerse y en su mente se imaginaba las escenas y cuando ya todo estaba hecho de verdad se podía decir que se había creado una maravilla.

Hoy a horas del concierto se hallaban probando el sonido y hacían sus ensayos respectivos; las cosas estaban bien se podría dar inicio a todo. Con inmensa calma para unos y demasiada rapidez para otros, las horas marchaba su curso. A las siete y treinta de la noche ya se hallaban en los maquillajes para y vestidores poniéndose lo que será su primera muda de ropa.

**/R*/u*/k*/i*/a*/ POV**

La adrenalina me corría por todo el cuerpo, era como estar en mi moto preparándome para una carrera a gran velocidad, pero esta adrenalina era por el concierto, al fin después de un año sin presentación en su país de origen mi grupo amado estaría frente a mí y para la ocasión tenía una entrada GOLD en mi mano, que me llevaría a la primera fila y así podría verlo de cerca. Mi ídolo, mi romeo lejano y cercano a la vez estaría en mi frente y yo podría decir todo lo que lo amaba sin que él me escuche, como siempre lo había hecho.

A las 8:00 pm las puertas se abrieron, con entrada en mano nos indicaban en donde estaban nuestras ubicaciones y mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, me estaba comportando como las demás chicas aun que claro yo no lloraría y me desmayaría por estar aquí, si me desmayaba o lloraba me perdería una buena parte del concierto y eso NUNCA me pasaría a mí.

Lo malo es tener que escuchar a los chicos que hacen el entretelón antes del acto principal – se quejo Matsumoto con puchero de fastidio

Tranquila Rangiku eso será rápido – le dijo Inoue – además los chicos que están al inicio son igual de buenos –

Eso si Rangiku ten paciencia – acoto Tatsuki

Rukia ¿harás lo que te pidió? – pregunto mi amiga en mi oído

¿el qué? – pregunte despistada parpadeando más de lo debido

Lo que te dijo Aizen –

Ah… eso… pues no, no lo haré, por mi Aizen puede ir a freír monos en su sartén de palo – rezongue

El idiota de mi ex novio venia toda la semana molestando para que le de otra oportunidad y yo nunca daba muchas oportunidades, y claro a Aizen si que le di mas antes otra oportunidad y no lo aprovecho, una segunda la pueda dar, pero no hay una tercer o cuarta oportunidad mas

Eso me tranquiliza creí que regresarías con el –

¿no te agrada nada cierto? –

Nada nadita, es un pedante e idiota –

Te apoyo en eso –

¿has escuchado algo de este grupo? –me pregunto cambiando de tema rápido como había comenzado con esa conversación

Si algunas son muy buenos aun que claro no tiene que hacer con Ichigo y el grupo –

Eso lo dices por que los seguimos desde que iniciaron –

Aun que lo conozca recién diría lo mismo –

¿a si? –

Si, los demás cantantes cantan canciones de otros escritores y aun que sea sus canciones no sé, siento que no lo cantan con la pasión que lo hace Ichigo –

Se nota que ya lo conoces mas –

Sí, me diste una gran idea gracias baky te debo una grande –

No hay de que – me miro a los ojos con atención y sonrió divertida - ¿tu hermano no sabe nada de esto cierto? –

No, me castigo y me prohibió venir aquí así que me le volé –

Te matara mañana –

Tal vez, pero no me quitara lo ´´bailado`` -

Comprare algo blanco para tu entierro –

Gracias… que animo….. – le respondí sarcástica

El grupo de entretelón fue bueno, tenían canciones movidas y rítmicas que lograron calentar la velada, después de 55 minutos de inicio por fin se despidieron con una buena dosis de aplausos, hubo un receso de diez minutos.

Las luces se encendieron, viajaron de aquí y allá por todo el lugar, iluminando todo menos el escenario, los láseres bailaron por el escenario mostrando el conteo regresivo….Cinco (go)….Cuatro (shi)…..Tres (Zan)….Dos (nii)…..Uno (Ichi)…

Todas las luces se apagaron de golpe, el lugar quedo a obscuras, y todo se quedo en silencio, a la expectativa. La batería retumbo con una leve melodía y al final por el lado izquierdo del escenario apareció **Yasutora sado **siendo movilizado por una mano grande de metal que se posiciono en ese extremo: tenía una camisa de colores un pantalón blanco ajustado, su cabello castaño estaba bien peinado atrás y parado por gel, luego…... la guitarra eléctrica siguió el mismo ritmo de sado, pero este tenía más energía, dando consistencia al ritmo **Abarai Renji**, con su cabellos rojo sujeto a una coleta alta, bestia con una polera un poco holgada de color café, pantalón del mismo color ajustado, inmediatamente luego se escucho el bajo dando profundidad a la canción y **Uryu Ishida** apareció del centro del escenario con una camisa y el pantalón ajustado blanco ese chico amaba el blanco, y de ahí desde lo alto descendió cantando **Kurosaki Ichigo** y mi corazón e detuvo en cuanto su voz lleno el hambiente

Shizuka ni shizuka ni

baku wa kiri o to shi

kaku sei no yoake ni aoi honoo

Bokura wa make wo shirarai yo wa sa wo

dakishime aru ita

atarashi i kiba de jidai wo kisame

con una delicadeza arrolladora descendió y con una elegancia abrumadora logro posar sus pies en la plataforma sin perder su gracia y estilo, tan fácil para el y tan difícil para nosotros

Shizuka ni shizuka ni

baku wa kiri o to shi

kaku sei no yo ake ni aoi hono

mamoritai anata ni deaeru sono hi made wa

yuu shuu no bi yori

meno mae no tekino

El estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, ajustado a su cuerpo que le hacia realzar su bien formado trasero y realzando los músculos de sus piernas la firmeza de estas, estaba a juego con una camisa color violeta oscuro abotonado de la mitad para abajo, ajustado marcando su cuerpo bien cuidado y amoldado, y mostrando sus pectorales por no **estar** bien cerrado la camisa, su cabello naranja peinado desordenadamente terminando en puntas, sus ojos tenían la misma intensidad de siempre disfrutando de lo que hacía.

ito shikute ito shikute

kan na nani mo nakute

kokara miwatashita kishiki zenbou

matomete tsuretete

ageru sa hanasanaide

Mientras cantaba su cuerpo se movía por todo el escenario, sus ojos contemplaban alegres la cantidad de personas juntadas para su concierto.  
>zutto nari yamanu ranbu no melody<p>

Una vez termino de cantar se paro justo al medio del escenario y sonrió seductoramente y para rematar con la mano derecha que no sostenía el micrófono de desordeno mas el pelo, dándole ese toque rebelde y sexy que tenia, sacando un millón de gritos y otro tanto de suspiros de la mayoría de las fans, yo y Nemmu fuimos la excepción, Nemmu por que estaba enamorada de Ishida y yo, bueno a mi si me gustaba Ichigo pero no me pondría como loca por un acto tan planeado como ese.

Luego de esa canción interpretaron cinco mas y yo como buena fans cante todas a voz en cuello mirando y admirando al grupo, me sabia con puntos y comas todas las canciones, incluso las que eran interpretadas por cada uno en individual y las que eran sus primeras canciones cuando cantaban en el pub, luego hicieron un interludio y ellos hablaron con ellos mismos y para todos.

GRACIAS A TODOS POR ESTAR ESTA NOCHE CON NOSOTROS – grito entusiasmado, y los gritos de las chicas se multiplicaron por cien – a nosotros también nos alegra estar con ustedes después de un año –

Ichigo ¿por qué no empezamos con el ritual de sorpresas? – intervino Ishida sonriendo calmado

Creo que si – acepto el – sado comienzas tu – dijo y el moreno alto se limito a asentir, era muy callado

Hola a todos – saludo y unas muchas chicas suspiraron por el – bueno les informo que el lunes será el estreno oficial de mi película… - comunico a todos y todo el coliseo se lleno de aplausos (N/a. por razones obvias no pondré nombres de sus proyectos, no quiero hacer publicidad a nadie jeje)

Si…... sado está muy contento por eso, esperemos que todos lo apoyen asistiendo al estreno de verdad es una película espectacular – hablo Renji mostrando esa gran sonrisa de siempre –

Oe. Renji y tu ¿qué tienes que hacer? – dijo Ichigo con su todo de confundido

Maldito… ¿Cómo te olvidas de lo que haré? – rezongo su amigo, yo sabía bien que ellos siempre se llevaban así, era su rara forma de demostrarse su aprecio de camaradas

Lo siento –

Kurosaki, Renji es invitado especial para hacer de seyuu en la vos de… - intervino el líder antes que empiecen a molestarse mutuamente

Oh! Cierto se estrenara dentro de un mes ¿cierto? En el canal…..-

Si, es mi primer doblaje espero que lo haga bien –

Te irá bien Renji san tranquilo – apoyo sado

Es tu turno Ishida – le medio ordeno Ichigo al líder

Bueno no es gran cosa yo me voy de ´´pesca`` por una semana así que descansare y a mi regreso seré el conductor de un reality de baile y canto, y mi compañera será Nozomi kaguerosa – el público como siempre aulló por las noticias

Eh… supongo que me toca a mí, pero chicos les propongo algo, sigamos con la función y ustedes me ayudaran a mirar y en el segundo segmento cuento todo ¿vale? –

Si –

Supongo –

está bien –

Y ahora….. **Last Moment –**

shougai, kimi nitotte ore wa donna ore de ireru daro u ?  
>te o nigitte yume o katatte<br>nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi no mirai de i tai

La canción era una de las mas anteriores, podía atreverme a decir que era un poco mas antes que D-Tecnolife, y recién en este disco estrenado lo habían sacado

kokoro ga douka shi te n da saikin no ore wa  
>taishita riyuu mo naku seme te bakkari<br>shokku de tobidasu kimi o  
>isoi de gomen to oikakeru baka mitai<br>ripiito no Days surihetta sole  
>'otona ni nare' tte wakaru kedo<br>sunao ja nai kara  
>shougai, kimi nitotte ore wa donna ore de ireru daro u?<br>te o nigitte yume o katatte  
>nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi to hitotsu de i tai<br>kaoiro bakkari ki ni shi te i tara  
>ii tai koto mo ie naku natta<br>jooku o tobasu kimi ni  
>'uzai' to yasashi sa hanekaesu baka na jibun<br>deriito shi tai okubyou na soul  
>hamidasu koto ga kowai no wa<br>kodomo ja nai kara  
>shougai, kimi nitotte ore wa donna ore de ireru daro u?<br>fuzake atte kata o narabe te  
>nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi no kakera de i tai<br>' hottoi te kure!' honne ja sabishii  
>' betsuni futsuu' tte itte mo kurushii<br>kotae dashi te kiku no ga kowai  
>baransu tore zu ni kuzure te ku dame na jirenma ga<br>shourai, ore nitotte nani ga hontouni daiji daro u?  
>wakara naku te kizutsuke atte<br>tatoe, machigai de mo kyou yori ashita e  
>shougai, kimi nitotte ore wa donna ore de ireru daro u?<br>te o nigitte yume o katatte  
>nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi to hitotsu de i tai<p>

la noche transcurrió entre aplausos, gritos y mas jaleo, me cante cada una des sus canciones y saque un quilo de fotos, lo que no me percate era que Kurosaki Ichigo me miraba insistentemente.

Bueno ahora si Ichigo – hablo el líder en su segunda pausa – debes de decir que aras tu… -

Ya se habían ido a cambiar y estaban en la cuarta muda de ropa Ichigo ahora estaba con un pantalón negro con algunos lugares descoloridos y rasgados, su camiseta negra de manga larga bien pegado a su cuerpo tenía una abertura hasta medio pecho y de ahí se ´´cerraba`` con unos cordones delgados entrecruzado, que él no se había molestado a atarlos bien.

Cierto…... bueno yo haré mi primer DORAMA….,.. – los chillidos de las chicas se intensificaron a un punto increíble ¿Qué pulmones tenias?, bueno la verdad es que hasta yo medio había chillado ante la noticia

Era cierto que cada uno de los integrantes del grupo ya habían tenido sus dramas filmado, sado uno y ahora su película, Renji tenía dos de 50 episodios uno y el otro de 38, Ishida tenía algo de cuatro dramas el más actual había tenido un éxito increíble, pero Ichigo jamás había hecho algo así y esa noticia era como una droga para nosotras sus fans, al fin lo veríamos actuar.

Eso es bueno –

Al fin te animaste –

¿de qué actuaras? –

Sera en el drama de….. se empezara a filmar dentro de dos semanas y dentro de un mes saldrán los primeros capítulos –

Qué bien ¿pero qué serás el villano? – molesto Renji a mi pelinaranja favorito

No…... seré el galán – dijo guiñando un ojo y sonriendo a todo el público que casi provoca un paro cardiaco en mi pobre Corazón

¿y quién es la protagonista? – curioseo Ishida

Bueno…. Aun no hay una porque la protagonista será escogida por medio de un casting, entre las personas que los del canal seleccionen por medio de unas inscripciones que se hiso -

Así que será una chica desconocida –

Si –

Lego de semejante noticia continuaron con el concierto y termino todo con **colors of the heart **y así termino el concierto a las 2:30 am del domingo

La fuga al concierto e costo la bronca del siglo, mi hermano estaba que me hervía en aceite hirviendo y ni a Hissanna One chan le hizo caso, me castigo por un mes entero sin poder hacer mucho, no futbol, no kendo, era de casa a la universidad, de la universidad a la casa o de la casa y/o universidad al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, mis amigos al enterarse de eso se compadecieron de mi y venían a darme apoyo al trabajo ya que el peor castigo fue quitarme por dos meses la moto, en vano proteste, maldije, gruñí, grite suplique y nada Byakuya no me daba la moto en tres semanas, y el día que les contaba a mis amigos con pelos y señales lo que paso y hacia la réplica exacta de mi ´´suplica`` a mi hermano un hombre alto de gafas oscuras y peinado raro se me acerco muy contento

¿Rukia? –

Si soy yo y ¿usted quién es? – pregunte

Soy de la cadena televisiva… y vengo a darle este pase para que haga su casting mañana a las 10:30 am – me informo y sin más se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca

¿De qué iba todo eso? Me pregunte mirando mi pase al dichoso castigo y fue mi jefa la que me aclaro todo…

¡ah! Al fin llegaron, se demoro mucho, ya me temía que no te acepten aun que lo dudo eres muy buena en eso – me dijo arrebatándome el ticket y sonriendo como gato

¿en el que exactamente? – pregunte confundida, con miles de interrogaciones formándose encima de mi cabeza

Bueno mande un video de ti trabajando aquí y lo que actúas cuando estas con traje que no sea de maid dije que eras muy buena y demás, lo llene con tus datos y aquí está la entrada para que hagas la prueba y arrases con todas –

¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué hiciste esto? – Pregunte sofocándome no solo por la impresión sino por el miedo

Cuando hace unas dos semanas, como, bueno te filme y mande, y el por qué es obvio, eres muy buena actriz y si no te ponemos las pilas tu no reaccionas y mira que sabias que buscaban una nueva actriz para actuar con el buenote de Ichigo –

No lo haré –

Lo harás kuchiki o are de tu vida miserable – me amenazo la mujer muy tercamente

Luego entre ella y mis amigos me ´´convencieron`` la verdad me obligaron a ir al dichoso casting, tenía mi estomago revuelto y suplicaba no vomitar antes en el momento de la presentación

Hola señorita usted es Rukia ¿cierto? – yo asentí con la cabeza sin atreverme a hablar

Haber realizara una prueba y evaluaremos y veremos si puede pre seleccionar –

La prueba consistía en actuar en diferentes facetas, lo primero que me pidieron fue que haga el papel de una villana lo cual me salió la mar de bien (solía ser mala con mayúsculas cuando me lo proponía), luego de damisela en peligro para lo cual use mi vos de niña buena que no rompe un plato (eso m acarreo algunos aplausos de los evaluadores) luego hice de una mujer seductora y creo que fue horrible, al final me pidieron que cante y lo hice, me seleccionaron con las tres mejores y de estas era el mismo Ichigo que seleccionaría.

Cuando lo vi casi me desmayo estaba tan cerca mío y a la vez tan lejos que era imposible creer algo así

Hola chicas seré el que escoja, esfuércense – dijo él y las chicas se le treparon en el cuello

Yo no me moví de mi lugar, al parecer había echado raíces en ese lugar, solo lo mire y desvié mi mirada rápido, recordé que él era un humano común y corriente al igual que yo, así que no había por qué temerle, mi admiración y gusto por el solo salía con mis amigos y mi amor por el me lo reservaba a la privacidad de mi cuarto.

Hola – me saludo con la mano mas sonriéndome

Hola – le respondí con una vos medio aburrida, muy fingida por mis nervios

Bueno es hora de comenzar – dijo una mujer alta de cabellara larga oscura - Aremos un segmento de la novela, a ver si pueden manejarlo y darle el toque que buscamos –

Ok – respondió el y agarro su guion, cada una teníamos uno

La escena era de cuando los protagonistas empiezan conocerse y ellos se llevaban mal, insultándose, gritando y peleando mutuamente, vi como hacían las chicas y estuve al pendiente de la cara de Ichigo y la otra mujer, cuando algo aprobaba y algo le disgustaba. Con cada una de las chicas hicieron más de cinco pruebas, pero su ´´amor`` a Ichigo les impedía tratarlo como pedían en el libreto así que yo me mentalice

se supone que me odias, no que idolatras –le dijo ya un poco molesto Ichigo a la segunda chica – Unohana creo que lo dejamos ya con ella – sentencio y me di cuenta que ya era mi turno y mis piernas temblaron – tal vez deberíamos traer a una actriz de verdad y no a unas improvisadas – dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza

Era en definitiva una persona muy enojona, me cabreaba rápido a la mas mínima provocación y el idiota peli naranja me había provocado sin siquiera saberlo me había dado un arma para demostrarle que yo no era cualquier actriz no por nada incluso había engañado a mi hermano en ciertas ocasiones

démosle una oportunidad y si no buscaremos a una con experiencia puede ser niel –

de acuerdo – el acepto sin mucho animo

Comenzó la prueba, el dio el inicio y yo debía de complementar según a lo que decía el argumento

Anita la huerfanita ¿Cómo te atreves a cruzarte de nuevo en mi camino? –

la calle es de todos, no veo donde esté inscrito tu nombre – respondí tal cual se esperaba del tono de esa respuesta y le agregue un poco de sarcasmo y eleve mis cejas para darle más peso al momento

vaya que eres mal educada niña ¿acaso no te enseñaron a respetar en el orfelinato? –

si e enseñaron a respetar, pero yo respeto a quien se lo merece no a un niño déjame en paz Satoshi – le respondí con el nombre que usaría

si me pides disculpas por perjudicarme de este modo te dejare ir sin ningún castigo –

yo no pido disculpas a nadie…... – sin querer queriendo mi todo cambio rápido, use esa entonación de siempre cuando alguien quería pisar mi orgullo y mu hermano me había enseñado a cuidar mi orgullo y mi apellido – eres un humano mas no veo por qué deba de temerte – respondí con indiferencia

Luego de eso me hicieron saltar varias páginas y nos hallábamos en la escena donde los protagonistas se insultaban a muerte

enana – me dijo él y eso NO venía en el libreto lo que me molesto

¿Cómo me has llamado? – pregunte gruñendo de rabia y el sonrió

Te dije enana, medio metro –

Lo enana se me quita si me pongo tacos a ti lo idiota ni volviendo a nacer – espete

¿idiota?, como te atreves pitufa –

No me jodas pelos de zanahoria –

Duende –

Tarado –

Pulga –

Cretino cabeza de naranja, cerebro de pájaro con complejo de poste – espete y el soltó una gran risotada cerrando de golpe el libreto

Creo que ya tenemos a nuestra nueva actriz y lo hace bien, mira que saco buenos insultos – dijo a la mujer que también se reía

Si, lo a hecho de verdad bien, y no se pone a temblar como hoja en tu presencia eso es lo que más me gusta de ella –

Eso si, ¿Qué te llamas? –

Rukia – le respondí mirándolo con escepticismo

Rukia bien venia al grupo serás nuestra principal estrella – me informo y eme dio la mano yo se la acepte y mi mente aun no proceso la información

**/==========/**

**Cuando ya no te pueda ver, te oiré y así donde estés te hallare**

**/==========/**

Hola chicos espero les guste este capítulo y me dejen reviews ^^

Los temas de hoy son opening de Bleach de **SID: Melody Of The Wild Dance **y de **Spyair: Last Moment** espero les guste y las dos canciones del capítulo uno son de UVERWorld: **colors of the heart ** y **D-Tecnolife (opening 2)**

Sin más me despido.

**Domo arigatou **por** leer**

Atte.

gaiaspink


	3. NOTA

Hola a tods mis lectors, este comunicado que les dejo es de verdad para mi una pena.

Por razones de salud de mis papas me vi **auto obligada** a viajar al extranjero, dejando en mi pais, cuidad y casa TODO lo minimo k yo amaba (mi BB osea mi PC), y con ello la libertad de poder escribir mis fic y brindarles un poco de sano entreniento.

Estimamos que deberia de estar como MUCHO, o sea lo k yo podre tolerar es 6 meses (aunk es una semana recien y siento k me muero ya) y luego regreso a mi ciudad natal y mis cosas, aun que yo tengo la esperanza de que sea menos el tiempo pues mi madre me dice que ella quiere regresar por inicios de julio una ves se ponga mejor de la operación k tendra.

Les prometo que en cuanto regrese actualizare macibamente los fics cada uno k tengo ya que por ahora lo estoy poniendo en cuaderno todas las ideas que tengo, incluso un nuevo fic que se me ocurrio y otro que tenia ya mente desde hace algun tiempo solo que no teia como darle el inicio a todo el trama.

Ok, ok, ya me estoy adelantando….. ONEGAI SHIMAZU tengame paciencia y no se olviden de mi por perderme todo este tiempo, la verdad el escribir para mi es uno de los pocos entretenimietnos k mas disfruto y sus reviews cada uno de ellos son preciados para mi, sus comentarios y las criticas que me hacen me han hecho creser como persona y escritora siempre, por eso les agradesco y les pido que me aguanten esto y SUPLIQUEN PARA K REGRESE YA NOMAS A MI VIDA COTINIADA.

No les prometo epro si el tiempo me da y asi tambien las fuerzas y demas cosas que necesito para subir conti de algun fic yo lo subo pero no les prometo nada ^^

De verdad NO AGUANTO ESTO ME QUIERO IR YA NOMAS DE DONDE ESTOY ES UN INFIERNO T.T AYUDENMEEEEE…., ok, ok, me desaogue jeje.

Sin mas les deseo lo mejor y me despido

Atte.

Gaispink

P.D. ALAS ROTAS tendra actualizacion me salio un capi mas en mis hojas pro talvez si lo trancribo sea mas conforme llegue la inspiracion asi k tal ves suba, pero por el momento es un cap mas y finite, solo esperen k regrese


End file.
